This Is The Right Time
by JayChan1
Summary: Sequel to Vcard. The Journey of Life continues for the Lounge Owner and the Broadway Star. Everything happens on its own, in the right time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, It's finally here. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for showing some positivity towards this sequel. It was definitely the motivation I needed to start it. Once again, thank you to _iluvsarasidle _for giving birth to the prompt that started it all.**

**No beta, so all inconsistencies, inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**10 Months later**

"Rach, is this the last of it?"

"Yup."

"So, we're actually done?"

"Yes we are, finally. Do you know what happens now?" _Sexy times!_

"I get to have a meal for the first time for the day?" replies a hopeful Quinn.

"Baby! You haven't eaten yet?"

"I didn't get the time."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Because we were on a mission."

Rachel goes over to where the blonde is standing and hugs her "Baby I promise now that we're finally living together, I'll take good care of you."

"You mean like the way you took care of that dead ficus over there, from your apartment."

The diva turns her attention to the plant sitting in a sea of boxes in their new apartment. _Crap. That does not look good on my relationship resume._

"Uh… I was mostly bunking at your apartment for the last few weeks, Fred the ficus had to suffer for it."

"Oh… Well I'm sorry for all the hot sex we've been having, that managed to keep you away from Fred the ficus in your old apartment. "

"Not my fault I'm a hot fuck, baby."

"That you are, love." Quinn smiles at the thought of all the nights they spent together in her apartment.

More than a year into their relationship, Rachel and Quinn realized they couldn't go a night without being in each other's arms. The decision was made to move in together in a much bigger apartment which was situated a floor up in Quinn's building. The larger size allowed them to have a master bedroom, a guest room, 2 small offices for each of the women, 3 bathrooms and a large kitchen. It was enough space for them both, and had the potential to be called home.

"Speaking of me being a hot fuck, we need to make this apartment ours, if you know what I mean… " the brunette wiggles her left eyebrow to give Quinn the not so subtle hint for her request of sex.

"Can I be fed before the mating ritual marathon begins?"

_Ooops, I forgot she was hungry. I should try to prioritize her needs underneath all my layers of horny… but her ass is so juicy and plump... I just wanna bite it and spank it an-_

"Rach, I'm the hungry one, not you. Please stop looking at me like that." The blonde arches her eyebrow. "Oh dear God, something tells me I'm gonna end up like Fred the ficus, if I have to rely on you for food."

The brunette gasps at the thought. "Baby, I would never… I'm fighting my arousal as we speak, so I can plan your dinner…" _Oh shit. I said that out loud. _

"Bahahahahahahaha… Horndog…" Quinn pokes her tongue out at the diva and begins to walk around the apartment taking inventory of all their things, while Rachel prepares ingredients for vegan lasagna, since the kitchen is the only room that's completely unpacked.

An hour into the process, Quinn pops her head out and calls from the living room. "Rach, where's Binky?"

"In the living room."

"Uh, no he's not. I'm in here and I think I would notice a giant unicorn in the midst of all our stuff."

"Quinn, I swear he's in the living room."

"I'm my old living room or our new living room?"

Rachel drops the knife she was using to cut the lasagna, and widened her eyes in horror.

Quinn comes into the kitchen slightly amused but plays along. "Ok, don't panic. We can just go back and get him. It's a floor down from here."

"Quinn, a single mom with a 4 year old is moving into your old place."

"Fuck. Me." the blonde replies in mock seriousness.

"Definitely later, but right now I have a binky to save."

Quinn smiled. She didn't care too much for the toy, because she won the real prize of being with the girl of her dreams. She decided to go play along with it just to see what lengths her girlfriend would go to get her stuffed animal back. I mean, this is Rachel Berry. She wouldn't give Binky up without a battle. Quinn smirked at the thought and followed Rachel out of the apartment, both headed to the blonde's old place.

The reach the door, knocked and waited. It opened to reveal a shy four year old girl. Both women hear what they assume to be her mother calling out further away. "Lola, who's at the door?"

The door open a little further and Rachel and Quinn see Lola clutching Binky with her other hand which was hidden in the beginning.

Lola's mom get to the door "Can I help you ladies- Oh Quinn, how are you?"

"Hey Maxine, Rach and I just wanted to get our stuffed toy back."

Lola stomps her foot and gave a pout that could have given four year old Rachel a run for her money. The lounge owner smiled fondly at the similarity and was content to let the mini-me version of her girlfriend keep Binky, even though It was practically way bigger than Lola's body.

Maxine looks on at her pouting kid "Lola honey, give Quinn back her toy."

The girl pouted further and Rachel was becoming impatient. The diva interrupted the pouting "Would you just excuse us for a second?" She pulled Quinn by the sleeve a little distance away and spun around to face her girlfriend when they were a little out of earshot from Lola and Maxine.

"Quinn, we need a new game plan. You distract Lola while I grab Binky and run to the elevator."

"Baby, you're scheming against a four year old."

"And your point is…?"

"And I'm not taking Binky from her. I have you and you're more than enough for me."

Rachel leans in for a peck and whispers "I still want my toy back, and later we can pull out our other toys and play a little."

"Horny and determined is never a good combination of emotions for you."

"Well, 'determined' is winning at the moment and 'horny' can come out to play later on." Rachel winks at her girlfriend.

"Ok new game plan. I'm going back upstairs because I have food that's waiting to be eaten. Do your thing, and please don't make Lola cry." Quinn turns her body to address the woman and her daughter standing at their apartment door. "Max, I'm out. Later Lola."

Quinn heads back to their place and Rachel is left face to face with Lola, the mini Rachel. The diva timidly raises a hand to grab Binky but Lola swiftly pulls away. _This kid has cat like reflexes for a four year old._

Maxine looks on at the two with interest. Rachel starts to get hungry and doesn't want to miss out on meal time with Quinn, so she decides to cut this short. She kneels down to be eye level with Lola and whispers into her ear. The girl gives a shy grin and nods eagerly, and hands over Binky to Rachel.

Back at the apartment, Quinn is stuffing her face seated at the kitchen table and looks at a smug Rachel walk in with Binky in her hands and does a fist pump in triumph.

Quinn smirks "That took shorter than expected."

"Because I'm awesome."

"What did you promise her?" the blonde asked knowingly.

"Don't you have faith that I did it with just my talented way with kids?"

"I'm calling Max…"

"Ok fine, I promised Lola something."

"Spill it."

Rachel ducks her head shyly and mumbles "An iPad."

Quinn lets her fork fall limply in her hand in shock. "You did not."

"I did. The latest version, to be exact."

"Couldn't you promise her a board game?"

"Quinn, in this era, even I wouldn't want a board game."

"You love Scrabble." the blonde replies, pointing her fork knowingly at her girlfriend.

"I love smutty scrabble, it's so much sexier."

"Trust the ever verbose Rachel Berry to like the wordy version of foreplay."

"You didn't complain when we played strip poker."

"If I recalled correctly, you didn't even want to learn how to play. You took off all your clothes and threw it on the table before the game even started, so you could forfeit and we could have sex."

_Best round of poker I ever played._

Quinn fixes a plate for Rachel and sets her food in front her, while standing behind the shorter woman circling her arms around her girlfriend.

Rachel digs in "Quinn, I love this, us being like this, not having to worry about getting back home to our separate places…"

"To feed a semi-dead ficus…"

"Interacting with the neighbors…"

"Bribing children with overpriced gadgets…"

"I'm glad we did this… took this step in our relationship."

"I'm glad we did too. I love you Rach." Quinn kisses her shoulder and takes Binky back to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, first off… WOW! That's all I can say about the response I received on the first chapter. It was nice to see the old reviewers from Vcard following up diligently with this sequel and even took the time out to review, as well as some new and also anonymous reviewers. Thank you so much for that. I also heard that someone sent out an alert on Twitter that this sequel has started. I have to say, that totally blew me away. **

**Anyways, as usual, review and let me know what you think of the progression of the story, and anything you would like me to touch on. Those of you who know my writing style from Vcard, well let's just say it hasn't changed much from that, but I would try my best to take suggestions once it fits in with the story that plays out in my head. This story will be pretty much freestyle so I'm just as interested as you to see how it turns out.**

**An anonymous reviewer asked about how Faberry deals with the press. I plan to deal with that somewhere in the story, but I'm just looking for the right moment to insert it.**

**No beta, so all inconsistencies, inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**Morning time**

"Rach, your dads are going to be here any minute. We need to stop."

"Noooo, we have time. They call it a quickie for a reason. I can be quick, you know."

"Baby, I don't doubt that, but I don't think this is the time for a quickie."

The diva cups the blonde's sex in one swift motion and gives a single tight squeeze making the blonde's hips buck. "I think your body is saying otherwise, Quinn."

Quinn pulls Rachel closer, since the brunette is pushing all the right buttons to make the blonde want some sort of release. Resistance suddenly became futile. The diva senses her triumph and dips her hands into her girlfriend's pants and slides her fingers through wet folds.

"Babe… ahh, right there… uhh…. Soooo good."

"We have to be quick. Dad and Daddy should be here soon."

"I'm almost there."

"Quinn, Rachel, we missed you guys. Where are you? In the living room?" Leroy calls out from the entrance of their apartment.

Rachel climbs off Quinn and withdraw her hand from her girlfriend's underwear. The blonde growls in frustration and mouths 'I was getting close…' The diva giggles softly at Quinn, pecks her on the lips and gets off her on the sofa, to meet her fathers.

Hiram and Leroy visit the girls as often as they can, over the year long span of their relationship. Quinn and the men have grown quite fond of each other, and Rachel could not be happier about this. The blonde respected the Berry men for the love they show their daughter, but at this moment, she only saw them as cockblocks.

The men enter the living room and Hiram approaches the blonde with a big hug. "Quinn, how are you dear?"

"I'm great Hiram. How was your trip down here?"

"Well, flying first class on a business trip with my husband isn't too shabby."

"Never mind him, Quinn. He's being a total diva since it's an all expenses business trip the office sent me on." Leroy pipes in with his arms stretched open for his turn to greet the blonde.

"It's fine. Now I know where this missy gets it from." The lounge owner points to a pouting Rachel. "Guys, again, I'm sorry we couldn't get the guest room unpacked in time for your arrival. Things have been a little crazy these last few days."

"It's quite alright Quinn. The office insists I stay in the same hotel as the conference, to reduce travel time, so it's no inconvenience."

"Well Dad, Daddy, let's give you guys the tour."

The group of four walk around the apartment, with the tour ending on the balcony overlooking the city streets.

Leroy is the first to voice his approval on their new home "Quinn, I love this new place. It's a perfect reflection of both your personalities."

"Also the perfect place for grandbabies" mumbles Hiram under his breath. Rachel didn't hear her father, but Quinn did. She smiled at the thought of having bunch of mini Rachels running around their place.

The girls did breakfast with the Berry men before Leroy had to head to his conference and Hiram had tickets to see a Broadway play with some old college friends in the city.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Afternoon Time**

Rachel walked into the lobby of their apartment building and saw Max and Lola waiting for the elevator.

"Maxine, Lola, just the two ladies I was looking for."

"Hey Rachel, Lola and I just got home from the park, didn't we kiddo." Max responds and holds the elevator door for the diva to get in.

The little girl smiled lightly and bowed her head in a small blush. Rachel digs in her giant purse and pulls out an iPad. She kneels down to be eye level with the kid and hands over the gadget, with her Rachel Berry superstar smile. Lola accepts it with her small hands and leans forward to kiss the kneeling brunette on her cheek as a thank you.

Max interrupts the moment when she speaks up "You know Rachel, you could have offered her a board game."

"That's what Quinn said."

"She knows who you are."

"I saw you on the poster today." pipes in the little girl.

The brunette smiles at the child "Did you now?"

Lola gets shy at the attention directed back to her and partially hides behind her mother's leg.

Max smiles at the interaction "You know Rachel, you're pretty cool. I can see why Quinn likes you."

"You're just saying that because I just gave your kid an iPad." teases the diva.

"Hahahaha, no, it's not that. I think you just remind me of someone."

"So how do you like your new apartment, Maxine?" asks the diva, as she gets up off her knees and faces the woman.

"You can call me Max, Rachel. It's great. I used to live in a one bedroom, on another floor of the building when I moved here, and because Lola was so small, we shared the room. Now that she's getting bigger, we needed a bigger place, but I liked the location of this building, so call it a small miracle when I heard that Quinn's old apartment was vacant. I just turned her old office room into Lola's room."

"Sounds like it all worked out for the best."

"It certainly did. Well anyway, this is my floor, so I guess I'll see you around." Max and Lola exits the elevator and turns to look at Rachel before the door close.

"Bye Max, bye Lola."

"Bye Rachel." says Lola, as she runs off to her apartment door down the hall.

"I think she has a crush on you, Rachel." responds Max, as the elevator door dings and closes taking the diva up to her floor.

Rachel enters the apartment to see Quinn in the kitchen checking e-mails on her laptop. She crawls into her lap and places a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey Baby, did you get the iPad."

"I sure did, and I ran into Max and Lola in the lobby, so I gave it to her as well."

"Well that's nice."

"Yea. Plus she said she likes your old place. She converted your old office into a bedroom for Lola."

"Oh yea, my old apartment was actually a two bedroom place, but I never have visitors who slept over, so I didn't bother with the whole guest room thing."

"Well, I changed all that when I came around."

"Actually, not really, we shared the same bed from the beginning." _Right, I forgot about that drunken night I had one too many martinis. _"You know, while we were 'friends'…" Quinn used finger quotes at for her last word.

"So what's the deal with Max." _Your super hot Amazonian-type dark hair, blue eyed neighbor… _

"Oh Max is a widow." _Ouch, that's tough. Why am I being so jealous? This is silly._ "So now she's a single lesbian mom." _Annnnnd the jealousy is back._ Quinn continues the story "She lost her partner 2 years ago. Lola doesn't even know who her biological mom is because it she was too young to remember."

"You guys ever hung out?"

"Just chilled in her apartment a few times with her and Lola. I think the kid just wanted me as someone new to play with."

"All that must have been hard on them both."

"Max moved here shortly after her wife's death, so she can be closer to her family. They help out a lot with Lola, and I guess it helps to not be so alone sometimes."

_And now I feel like a total ass for getting jealous in the first place._

"Maybe we could hang out with them sometime." suggests the diva.

"So Lola can get an iPhone out of you this time?" asks Quinn who is still focusing on her screen.

Rachel swats at her girlfriend playfully. "No silly. Actually, Max says Lola has a crush on me, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek when I gave her the iPad."

"She did?"

"Yup."

"Wow. It took me three visits to their apartment before I got a kiss on the cheek." _That kiss better not be from Max. _"And no dear, the kiss was from Lola."

"How in the hell do you get inside my head. I thought that little super power of yours would have worn off after the first 6 months of dating."

"A badass like me never gives away her secrets."

"Oh dear God, here we go with this again."

"Whatever Rach, you know you love me cause I'm bad ass."

"Ok, Ms. Ass…" the diva sticks her tongue out at her grinning girlfriend "I'm going to take a shower and head out again." and with that she heads to their bathroom.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Night Time**

Its 10 pm and Quinn is still on her laptop in their bedroom, sitting at the foot of the bed. Rachel just got back from doing some promotional work for her new play. She walks to the bed and settles herself behind her girlfriend wrapping her legs around her waist, delivering open mouth kisses to her nape.

"Don't think I forgot that I blue-balled you this morning when my dads came in. Let me make it up to you now…" the diva husks into her lover's ear.

"Mhmmmm … I would love nothing better, babe."

Quinn turns her body to rest her front on the brunette's front, and grinds her hips into Rachel's core. The diva moans at the action and shifts her hands under the blonde's shirt to palm her bra covered breast. Suddenly, a cell phone goes off.

"Urgh.. Is that you or me Quinn?"

"I think it's me."

"Don't get it."

"I think I might have to. It's Mickey." replies the blonde, who already fished out her phone from her pocket and was looking at the caller ID.

"Fine…"

"Hi Mickey….. Yes, I saw the e-mail with the document….. No… Well I can come in and sign it and leave it with you so the courier can take it to the consultant tomorrow… Sure… Ok, see you in a bit." The blonde looks down at her sexy girlfriend, leans in for a passionate kiss, then pulls back and whispers against her lips "I have to go."

"I'll go with you. I missed you today." the diva whispers back.

"Ok, I'll grab your bag."

"Hey, by the way, don't forget the launce party for the show tomorrow night. I want you to meet the cast and crew I'll be working with for the next few months."

"Sure thing. I'll definitely be there."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

20 minutes later, the girls get to the VIP Lounge. Rachel walks in with Quinn, and as they pass the dining area, the diva spots a face she wishes she could forget.

The lounge owner senses the shift in her lover's mood, and asked without hesitation. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"…Bradley…"

"Where?"

"3 o'clock, 2 tables down… and from what I remember, that's not his wife."

The ever vigilant Quinn studies the man and then looks to Rachel "How do you want to handle this."

"Let's go over and say 'Hi." _I'm in the mood for payback._

"This should be fun." responds the blonde who smiles as Rachel pulls her along, and into the dining area.

The diva does her token 'Rachel Berry Determined March' as they approach Bradley and his latest date. "Hi Bradley, long time no see." the brunette doesn't give him a chance to respond and turns to his dinner date. "And you must be his latest toy. Did you know he had a wife, or were you as naïve as me to ignore the tan line around his ring finger?"

Bradley's date gasps in shock and turns to him in anger. Rachel continues her speech in her 'matter-of-fact' tone of voice "And just so you know, he's a horrible kisser. Too much tongue if you ask me… At one point, he was practically licking my face. Enjoy your evening folks." With those last words Rachel grabs Quinn and pulls them towards her office. Once inside, the blonde leans against the wall in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my God, Rach, I haven't seen that side of you since we were in high school. I forgot how totally funny that was… Bahahahahaha… "

"That rat deserved it."

"I wanted to ask, how did you know he was still married and how did you know they didn't kiss yet?"

"After he was caught red-handed by Gerardo, he texted me the next day and apologized and said while he doesn't like his wife very much, her family gave him a good job and he feels tied to them now that he is a success. I figured since that kind of thing means something to him, there would be no way after all this time, that he would leave her, so I took a shot in the dark and it turns out I was right. With regards to the kissing thing, I know his 'I'm a charming first date' face. "

"So how did seeing him tonight make you feel?"

"I feel nothing for him, and sorry for her, since I was in her position, once. I shouldn't have been so mean, don't you think?" Rachel picks up on the slight flash of jealousy in Quinn's eyes and walks up to her and presses her body firmly against the lounge owner "Besides, I have an amazing, hot sexy blonde who knows my body inside out, knows what I want and how I like it. Now why would I give that all up for face-licker Bradley? " _Should have called him ass-face Bradley- much funnier._

"I think I'm going to put him on the 'banned' list. This will be his last night eating here. I'll alert the bouncers at the front. This will be his last night here."

"Awwww, is my baby jealous?"

"No, your baby is trying not to get arrested because I really would like to punch his face inside out for hurting you."

"How about, we skip the part where you go to jail and just call Gerardo to do the dirty work."

"Hahahaha… your way sounds more fun."

Rachel leans in and whispers near Quinn's ear. "By the way, you're so hot when you get protective."

"Ok… I've been blue-balled twice today. Don't use that tone with me unless you have some actions to go with it…"

"Who's the horn dog now huh?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Mickey before I stay up here with you any longer, and one of us ends up butt naked on my coffee table… "

_Oooooh… I willingly volunteer to fill the position of naked coffee table lady. _ "Go do your thing Quinn." says the diva, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, I'm sorry for the late update, but real life has been exhausting. Also, I'm having some PC issues. Once again, thank you for the continued interest in the sequel; I appreciate that, as well as big shout out to all the reviewers and readers. I'm sorry I didn't respond to those who reviewed like I would usually do, but I was in a total hurry to type this up and get it out since it was long overdue. Please don't think that don't look forward to the comments, because they actually kept me motivated to push this short chapter out. This is kind of a filler chapter for things to come, but you can still comment and let me know if there was anything you liked about it. Anyways, on with the show.**

**No beta, so all inconsistencies, inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

"Holy Crap… you look amazing Quinn."

"I know."

"And yet so modest..."

"Tonight I decided to play the role of butch trophy girlfriend."

Rachel sits at the foot of their bed and looks on at Quinn standing in their bathroom doorway. "How about we ditch the cast party and have our own private party at home…"

"I think it's generally frowned upon when the lead of the play ditches the pre-show cast party. Plus, we made a promise to attend, and as tempting as it is; no amount of sex luring is going to break my resolve on that."

"Really? Not even that thing I learnt to do with my tongue?"

"I swear to God, I'm never leaving you home alone with my porn stash out in the open ever again."

_But there's so much we haven't tried… and soooo much I desperately want to try…_

"Quinn, I was innocently looking for the box that had my shampoo, when I found it…"

**Flashback**

The blonde comes into the living room holding a small bag of items shuffling through it while speaking "Rach, the store didn't have any vegan burger patties, but they say they expect to get more on Satur-… umm…" Quinn looks up speechless, at the scene before her.

"Quinn, Oh. My. God. We need to try that." says Rachel without breaking her stare at the television.

**End Flashback**

"Quinn, it's your fault since you were responsible for packing away the rest of the apartment." The brunette responds with a smirk, ever so glad, she stumbled upon her girlfriend's porn, thus making their sex life anything but dull.

"You know, I should be thankful you had a positive reaction to discovering your porn stash. In fact, you were a little too positive… Such a sex shark." Responds the lounge owner, as she grabs her keys and wallet etc.

"You mean I'm a hot fuck. By the way, you look so fuckable right now. I really wish we didn't have to go tonight."

Quinn groans in semi-arousal and looks down ad her outfit; black dress pants, white shirt, black blazer and black skinny tie. "I'll make you a deal. We'll add this outfit to role play night if you get going right now. I don't want us to be late, and I especially don't want us to be late because we couldn't leave the house before molesting each other. "

"Deal"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Quinn and Rachel arrive at the ballroom of the hotel, hosting the pre-show cast party. Upon entry, the press and media attendees turn their attention to Rachel and her hot butch date. Quinn does her part and allows the diva to walk down the line of media personnel, fielding questions and posing for photos while the blonde patiently waits at the end of the line. As Quinn waits, she spots Marley, Rachel's closest theatre friend, who is also represented by Katy and with whom she has shared the stage with, on multiple occasions. To Rachel, she was also a fellow Broadway Bisexual.

"Hey Marley, how are things?"

"Hey Quinn, I'm good. I see you guys finally got here. What did it take to drag her out of the house this time?"

The blonde laughs at the truthful answer but decide to hold that in her mind, and instead tell a little white lie for the greater good. "A promise of a back rub later and I had to use every ounce of will power to resist her advances this evening."

"Damn… that must be tough. I have to say, if I had a similar situation, my boyfriend and I wouldn't be here right now."

"Urgh, please don't remind me Marley. We're here for the sake of professionalism."

The diva comes up behind them and intervenes "Yes we are. We've become so domesticated now because she's getting better at resisting my charms. Marley, would you like to be my fling on the side?" the brunette asks in mock seriousness as Rachel walks over to her co-worker and places a flirtatious hand on the girl's hips.

Marley smiles, and politely responds "Sorry Rach… My heart belonged to Quinn this whole time. We've been secretly been seeing each other on the side."

The diva fakes her shock at this news in their innocent conversation "Le gasp… just for that Quinn, I'm gonna ride you extra hard tonight baby." she says with a wink.

Quinn turns a deep shade of red "It's suddenly hot in here and I need a drink. I know you girls do that to me on purpose… Both of you are just insane when you get together." The blonde walks away to get her drink as the two girls stifle their giggles.

"Honestly, that gets more and more fun every time. Poor Quinn has no idea what she signed up for when she decided to date you, didn't she?"

"Hahahaha… she's a good sport. I love her to pieces. She's totally not the jealous type; she's more amused about it than anything else. "

"How do you mean?"

"Last night we saw 'he who shall not be named'."

"Voldemort?"

"No worse, Bradley."

"Ewww. Who is the slimeball banging these days?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"I think he went underground after you broke up with him." mentions Marley.

"That's because you can't break Rachel Berry's heart and get away with it. She's the Broadway Sweetheart of New York. I'm surprised Bradley's wife even forgave him." interrupts Quinn who returns with 3 drinks in her hand.

Marley continues while taking one of the drinks "Well I have it on good authority that even though his wife forgave him. She isn't really on board team Bradley 100% if you get my meaning."

Rachel smiles and holds Quinn's hand and looks into her eyes as she says "well I have it on good authority that Rachel Berry is too happy with her butch trophy girlfriend to even care about face licker Bradley."

All three girls laugh at the comment. The evening goes on without a hitch, and later that night Quinn looks on in the audience at her girlfriend and the rest of the cast is having a panel discussion with the media, on stage.

**Next day **

Quinn is sitting, enjoying some Mario Kart and Rachel is on the sofa nearby, coloring. There is a buzz at the door. The diva goes to the peep hole and sees Max. She lets her in and shows her to the living room.

"Hey guys, sorry to barge in on you, but Quinn I got your stuff in my slot again." _That's what she said. Good one, Rachel. You get a mental cookie for that._

Quinn pauses her game and turns to Max "Oh crap. I forgot to tell the mailman to switch my box slot. Thanks for bringing it over Max. Do you want anything to drink or a snack?"

"Thanks guys, but I'm good. I just have to ask though, is this what you guys really do in your spare time?"

Rachel is the first to supply an answer "Well the Arts have been proven to be very therapeutic as a recreational hobby, and since I have no deep artistic talent of my own, I've resorted to art in its simplest form i.e. coloring."

When the long winded rant is over, everyone turns to Quinn for her philosophical response to her love of her Wii console. The blonde simply shrugs and speaks "I just like Mario Kart." Then turns back to her video game and continue playing.

Max looks on at the 2 women with a raised eyebrow.

The diva then remembers something to mention to Max "Speaking of child-like activities, Quinn and I were wondering if you and Lola wanted to hang out with us sometime?"

"Sure, sounds good, Want to come over to my place Thursday night?"

"Sounds like a plan, Max" answers Quinn, still trying to avoid getting run off the road.

"Sweet, Lola would love it. I'll see you guys then. I've gotta run now. I have to pick up Lola from my mom's place."

The ladies say their goodbyes and Max leaves the couple to their leisure activities.


End file.
